Bob (cat)
Bob the Jagex cat is an enigmatic black cat and reincarnation of the ancient hero Robert the Strong. He travels the world of Gielinor with his girlfriend, Neite, although he generally returns to his human Unferth's house every week. Like all cats, his speech can only be understood through the use of the catspeak amulet. As Bob likes to wander the world, he has one of the largest wander radii of all NPCs in the game, spawning in his human Unferth's house in Burthorpe every time there is a system update, but after which he is able to wander anywhere that is not restricted by physical boundaries, being able to wander to far away places such as Edgeville and Port Sarim. It is possible to locate Bob by using the catspeak amulet after it is enchanted in A Tail of Two Cats which, when operated, will open a menu that looks like a cat's face. By clicking on the whiskers, the dial will rotate. When the eyes light up and a cat meowing sound is heard, Bob can be found in the direction that the dial is pointing. History The incarnation of the hero Robert the Strong, Robert's memories as a human were locked away. Bob's earliest memories was that of a kitten, and that he was raised by Gertrude. Eventually, he came into the care of Unferth, though Bob often wandered around the world for days, worrying his owner needlessly. During A Tail of Two Cats, Unferth asks an adventurer to help him find Bob, as he had not come back for longer than expected, worrying him greatly. The adventurer, with their cat and Hild, were able to locate Bob. When found, Bob tells the adventurer that he is trying to get the attention of another cat named Neite, who is uninterested in him because she does not know about his past. Bob is later convinced that he is Robert the Strong, but he is unsure because he has no memories. The adventurer and their cat head to Sophanem to get the Sphinx's help, who reveals that Bob is actually Robert the Strong. Neite, who the Sphinx also teleported to Sophanem, falls in love with Bob and the two go on a journey across RuneScape. Bob gives the adventurer some chores for Unferth to do. Later on in Dragon Slayer II, the adventurer finds Bob and attempts to convince him that he is Robert the Strong. Bob doesn't remember anything, and the Sphinx is unable to help. However, the adventurer soon remembers the Oneiromancer, who gives them the dream vial. The adventurer makes the potion again, and they enter Bob's Dream World. After beating a dream guardian of his human form, Bob then remembers everything as Robert the Strong and helps the player in finding the Dragon key pieces that were hidden all over the world. Bob told the adventurer that he had personally hidden two of the key pieces; one in an abandoned Dragonkin fortress north of Rellekka, and another on the southern shores of Karajama. He also entrusted two of the key pieces to his fellow heroes Camorra and Tristan. Camorra went to the far west, while Bob assumed that Tristan's family was still in Varrock. He warned them that he did not feel comfortable with opening the Vault, and that they should do so at their own risk. After the player reforges the key, they enter the Vault and find a dragon incubating in a large pool. Zorgoth, a Dragonkin approached the trio, and Bob immediately recognised him. Zorgoth also recognised Bob as a result, and remarked on how he turned into a cat. The two argued over who was right and wrong, before Zorgoth called for Galvek. Bob narrowly avoided being incinerated by Galvek, as the adventurer grabbed him and ran. He later attended a meeting with the human leaders, and told the adventurer that the war wouldn't be over until Zorgoth was killed. He noted that if Galvek was killed, Zorgoth would be too. While incapable of fighting, Bob insisted on coming along with the assault force. When the adventurer eventually arrived at the fleet's grand ship, Bob informed them of the situation. After disposing of the dragons on the ship, Zorgoth and Galvek arrived. Galvek killed four Varrockian guards, before focusing its attention on the adventurer. The adventurer jumped out of the way to avoid its dragonfire, and Bob, who was right behind the adventurer, was incinerated as a result. This enraged them, and they eventually killed Galvek and Zorgoth. What was left of Bob was later buried across Unferth's house. Both Unferth and Neite were distraught over his death. Encounters Bob is often seen, mostly by chance, by many players. The Catspeak amulet, which is received in Icthlarin's Little Helper, is required to speak to Bob; otherwise, he will simply meow aloud. Note that after the events of Dragon Slayer II, Bob can no longer be found wandering RuneScape. When a character first speaks to Bob with their Catspeak amulet, the following dialogue ensues: *Bob: Erm, hello? Can you understand me? *Player: I certainly can, I am wearing this amulet I got in Sophanem! *Bob: Ah so you've met one of the local felines, wise and confusing Sphinxes. *Player: Wow!!! You know the plural of Sphinx!!! What else do you know? *Bob: All sorts of stuff! I pick up no end of comments on my travels, want to hear one? *Player: I certainly do. Share your wisdom, Bob! Bob then says a tidbit of wisdom. If a player has a cat follower when he or she speaks to Bob, the conversation goes quite differently. *Bob: Hi, my name is Bob. *Cat: Hello Bob! *Player: Do you two know each other? *Cat: I don't think so... *Bob: Yes you do. Dive deep, search your feelings. *Cat: OK, I will try. *Player: What's up puss? *Bob: If only you knew the power of Bob. Your master never told you who your real father was, did he? *Cat: No, but what's that got to do with... no, nooooooo! It cannot be!! *Bob: Yes. I am your father! *Cat: That's impossible!! *Bob: You can destroy Zamorak. He has foreseen this. It is your destiny. Join me, and together we can rule this place as father and son. *Cat: OK dad, maybe later, you're scaring me! *Player: I think that's about enough of that. I'm off. Wisdom On subsequent encounters, only a shorter, more random conversation occurs. # Bob: If a player falls down in the forest and nobody is there, does he make any noise? # Bob: Sorry I am too busy marking my territory. Player: Your territory? This place is ruled by Grand Highmage Gower and his minions. Bob: I think not. They are my minions. And I let them think he is in charge. I'm the real power behind the throne. # Bob: Dogs believe they are human. Cats believe they are Guthix! Player: What do you believe Bob? Bob: Well I don't believe much really since I know I am Zar..erm, well no I erm, meow? # Bob: Don't get distracted easily! See I'm distracting you right now! # Bob: Sorry I'm far too busy calculating thermal vectors. Player: EH? Bob: Erm, sorry… I meant erm, meow? # Bob: Nothing interesting happens. Player: Eh? That's hardly useful. Bob: Ahh but you see. It does all sorts of wondrous things. Player: Like what? Bob: Well its more to do with what happens when you hear that being said. You see, something interesting happens somewhere else. Player: So what you're saying is that if nothing interesting happens to me, then something interesting is happening for someone else that IS interesting? Bob: Yes, that's about it. Player: Ok…I see… I think. # Bob: Player name, why do you keep your cat in the bank? Player: I thought it was too dangerous to bring it out with me. Player: Or, I could let the poor thing get butchered! Is that what you want? Bob: Butchered!!! I think not. Cats are easily as tough as sheep. Cats were the second thing Guthix brought here, after sheep of course. Player: Weird. I thought Gnomes and the Dwarves were the first ones. Oh well back to school for me. # Bob: Cats are rather delicate creatures and they are subject to a good many ailments, but I never heard of one who suffered from insomnia. # Bob: So, you want to know how us cats keep so clean all day? Player: Must be all that washing you do. Bob: You would think so wouldn't you. But is being covered in spots really clean? Player: Eeww... gross. # Bob: Anything that is not nailed down is a cat toy. # Bob: If at first you don't succeed, take a short nap. # Bob: Yeah I could tell you something really useful, but then I would have to "1-Hit you" to death. Player: Bob, you couldn't 1-hit a noob. Bob: Care to wager on that? Sorry hang on, I've got no pockets. Maybe next time. Player: I'll be waiting. # Bob: Dogs have owners, cats have staff. # Bob: I have studied many philosophers and many cats. The wisdom of cats in infinitely superior. # Bob: There are many intelligent species in the universe. They are all owned by cats. # Bob: Cats and teleporting don't mix well. That's why I walk everywhere, messes my hair up terribly. # Player: Do you like all the monsters around here? Bob: No, not really. I am actually signed up with the HAM fanatics. Kill the whole lot of 'em! Player: That's a bit cruel isn't it? Bob: Yeah, that's one of my best qualities. Just behind sneaky and vicious. Besides, after a few doses of catnip, they all look like mice to me! # Bob: Cats are smarter than dogs. You can't get eight cats to pull a sled through snow. # Bob: Sorry no time to chat, still got mouse bones stuck in my teeth. How awkward. # Bob: You know, cats are the first species to fully evolve. We're perfect. # Bob: Preserve nature. Pickle a dog! # Bob: Do you like dogs? Player: Yes! Bob: Me too. Care to swap recipes? I have a rather unique hotdog sauce. Player: Bob, you're a bit messed up really aren't you. Bob: No, I just know what I like. Besides, it was a joke. Player: A joke? I doubt the dogs are laughing. Bob: What dogs? I have already rid this place of dogs. Have you ever seen one? Player: Yes actually. I heard there are a few wild dogs about here somewhere. Bob: Right!! Fellow cats prepare for war!! The Cat Rulebook Bob may instead tell the player a rule for cats to follow. These poke fun at the idiosyncratics common to housepet cats. # Always act afraid around dogs, especially if you're near a human. They will pick you up and fuss you, then shout at the dog. Most amusing. # When assisting a human at work, make sure you sit behind its right leg. You stand a much better chance of getting picked up and stroked. Also it's very amusing when they try to avoid you and smash themselves in the knee. # If you ever make a mistake, which is rare and probably involves a dog, make sure you wash yourself immediately. This will give everyone the impression that it was done on purpose. # Beware the bag monster. These things live in small bags under newspapers, sometimes hidden in shoes if they are clever. They will be very small and take the same color as the hiding place. Attack these things on sight- stop at nothing. If you see a bag or shoe you have not inspected recently, pounce!!! Trivia *The dialogue between Bob and the player's cat follower is clearly a reference to the movie Star Wars: Episode V the Empire Strikes Back, where a similar dialog occur near the end of the movie. *Bob is often a nickname given to those bearing the name Robert, which fits due to Bob's past as Robert the Strong Category:Non-player characters Category:Quest NPCs